Safety in Dragons
by Sasha Gordon
Summary: Everyone knows Ginny Weasley lost her innocence in the Chamber of Secrets, but no one knows exactly how much she lost.
1. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, anything else belongs to me.

* * *

**Truth or Dare – Chapter One**

"Dare." Ginny Weasley told her brother. Everyone in the circle groaned.

"Gin, you need to pick truth sometime! We're running out of dare ideas." Harry complained.

"Gin-ny, what are you hi-ding?" Lavender and Parvati chorused together. It annoyed Ginny to the breaking point when they did that.

"Fine, next time!" Parvati looked smug, while Hermione looked at her quizzically. Harry and Ron high fived and Dean whistled.

"Now…Lavender, truth or dare?" Ginny gave Lavender a look that most girls would have cowered at, but she seemed to take no notice. She was busy debating whether to pick truth or to pick dare.

"Umm, dare." Ginny clapped her hands together and smiled innocently.

"Lavender, I dare you to snog…" Ginny stopped to watch the other girl try and guess who she was going to have to kiss this time. "Seamus. Make is a real French kiss that lasts 5 seconds." Ginny smiled while Lavender seemed to be pondering this. All the kisses so far had just been quick pecks, so she looked quite horrified.

Lavender got up while all the boys cheered for Seamus. Walking over to him, she sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck. Brushing her lips against his, Seamus groaned and kissed her, asking for permission to invade her mouth with his tongue. She gave it and pushed her body closer to his.

The other members of the circle noticed this was quickly getting out of control and moved to another spot across the common room. Parvati elected to take Lavender's turn for her, and gave Ginny a look that was a mixture of hatred and jealousy.

"Ginny, truth or dare? Remember you promised to do truth."

"Then why did you ask me Parvati?" Parvati made a humph sound and began to stare into space thinking. Then a huge grin appeared on her face, signaling she had come up with something.

Pulling out her wand she muttered a spell and pointed the wand at Ginny. When Ginny looked puzzled, Hermione took the honors of explaining it. "It's a lie detector spell. If you try and lie while it is pointed at you, the tip glows red. If you tell a half-truth the tip glows green. If you tell the truth nothing happens."

Parvati pointed her wand back at Ginny and placed her question. "Are you a…" She then stopped to lean over and whisper the rest of the question to Ginny. Ginny went very white and looked at the floor.

"Parvati, you will never, ever be able to understand how difficult that question is to answer, so just forget it." Ginny forcefully said, in a small but steady voice.

"Why Ginny, young, sweet, naïve Ginny, that question is the simplest to answer in the world. There is nothing complicated about whether or not you are a virgin." Parvati said, in a slow tone, as if she was speaking to a four year old.

"Maybe to you," was Ginny's reply. She then calmly walked up the girls' dormitory stairs without giving Parvati or the rest of the group a backwards glance.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic, and been through countless edits. Please review, I don't care if it is a flame or a compliment, constructive criticism is much appreciated. Hope you liked the first chapter, there is tons more to come. I'm also sorry for the people who read the story before this edit, since I changed the plot quite a bit.

-Sasha aka Oorjit

**PS**: I'm looking for a beta, if you are interested, email me.


	2. I have reasons, I really do!

Okay, I am so sorry for not updating, but I do have reasons.  


  


Reason number one: I'm lazy. I know I am and am not afraid to admit it. It's the summer, meaning I just sit around the house and do nothing, and am motivated to do nothing. I'm extremely sorry about this, but this usually isn't in my power to control.  
  
Reason number two: Okay, this is going to sound really silly, but oh well. I have forgotten most of the inner workings of my story. It has been so long since the original idea was thought up, and the story has gone through so many rewrites I don't remember how it all fits together anymore. I know this needs to happen, and then sometime after that needs to happen, and then Ginny needs to mean him so she can get comfort and Ron can get really pissed, but I don't know how all the events make sense together.  
  
Reason number three: My computer died. I was trying to install a patch to my computer and it ended up erasing my hard drive. So I have almost no programs, and all my work was lost. Also, I don't have a spell checker, since Word no longer works for some reason, so you will just have to bear with me. (Is that the right bear?) I don't know how long it will take to get all my programs back, or if it is ever possible, but I know that installing all seven of my Sims games again could take a while.  
  
Reason number four: I am all written out. I keep an online blog at and write in it around three times a week. The entries there are very long and meaningful and I just don't have the modivation to write more. I know that it sounds rude that I am putting my blog before my readers, but my blog actually gets quite a few hits an day and it is my baby.  
  


Okay, this has turned out to be the longest authors note ever, but it was neccessary. I don't want people to think that I am avoiding updating just because I hate my readers, but because my computer hates me. So, you don't have to review this update, but I would greatly appreciate it. Also, if any decided to check out my blog I will love them for ever and ever and ever.   


  


Much love, Princess Sasha  



	3. The Calm and the Storm

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, anything else belongs to me.  


  
thumper: That's the reason I don't want to let this story die. I also have another one in my head that I want to start, but I am making myself try and finish this one first.  
  
And to everyone, I'm trying to make this chapter longer as I'm sorry for the lack of updates in the past month. (!)

* * *

Ron looked stupidly at Parvati. After a few seconds, he finally asked, "Does this mean Ginny isn't a virgin?" in a completely calm voice, utterly surprising his friends.  
  
Parvati didn't say anything, so Hermione spoke for her. "Honestly Ron, weren't you listening? Ginny never answered the question..." she stopped speaking suddenly, looking off in space for a short time, then continued. "did anyone else notice how the lie detector spell never went off?"  
  
Ron spoke again, his voice taking the same emotionless tone it did before. "Hermione, will you go talk to her?"  
  
She just sent a pleading look to Harry, who seemed to be staring at the girl's staircase with an odd look on his face. "Oh, all right, but Ron..." she turned back towards him, "you have to promise not to murder her if it turns out she really isn't a virgin."  
  
He just nodded, his face still void of any emotion. Hermione hoped that lasted until she got back, since Ron was know for his severe overprotectiveness of his "baby" sister. Getting up, Hermione took a step towards the staircase. "Harry," she called out, looking behind her, "can you bring Ron up to your dormintory?" Harry, still staring at the staircase, nodded. She walked the rest of the way to the stairs, and went up without another glance at the scene behind her.

* * *

I was going to end it here, but I remembered I promised you guys a longer chapter.   


  
"Ginny?" Hermione called once she had reached the landing of the stairs. She got no responce. Walking the rest of the way to the fifth year's dormitory entrance, she knocked twice. When there was no answer, she quietly let herself it. And stood shocked at the picture in front of her.  
  
Everything was wet. Every four poster bed, every meter of carpet, every school uniform left on the floor. There was water dripping from the wardrobes across from the three beds, and some girls eyeshadow seemed to be making a large purple puddle on the gold carpet.  
  
Hermione continued making her inspection of the drenched room when a large crack of thunder brought her out of her reverie. Looking up, she found the ceiling had been replaced by think grey rainclouds. Hermione was past being shocked at what was happening in this room, but when a bolt of lightning came down and charred a wardrobe near her, she let out a small squeak.  
  
Immediately following the ligntning came rain. Cauldrens full of it. Hermione could feel her bushy hair frizzing up, as a result of the lightning or the rain, she was unsure. As she took another step into the room a grey fog surrounded her, obsuring her vision of the red headed girl laying on the bed at the far side of the room. Taking another step, a heavy wind picked up, reminding her of a hurricane. With her third step into the room the temperacure fell drastically, making the rain around her rapidly transform into hail.   
  
The tiny ice cubes collecting in her hair was the last straw. (Sorry, it's a little personal joke of mine.) Backing out of the room, she barely noticed the wind calmed and the fog faded away.

* * *

Okay, there it is. The second chapter of Safety in Dragons. I hope everyone liked it. I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes, but I don't have Word anymore, and the spell check built into seems to not be working. Please, please, please review. Reviews make me update faster.  
  
Sasha aka Oorjit  



End file.
